User talk:Sannse
uh, can you delete this wikia please? i'm tired of it!!! :Hi, there's no need to delete a wiki if you are tired of it :) You can just leave it. Then, if someone wants to adopt it in the future, it's still here for them to do that. Wikis are community projects, so hopefully someone will take it on one day :) I hope you find another wiki you want to be part of! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) hi thanks for reply mrs wikia staff! i want this wikia closed because it's dead, this is what i meant. i will make a list of wikis that need to be closed. don't get me wrong but my old friend also wants few wikis and this one closed and he has an account but i will tell him to come here. the reason is these wikis are dead and i don't see anyone contribuing. plus that this wiki was about an youtube user who we thought he died but he is still alive. 19:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) here i wrote my tidlles to show my ip to know i was. updated edit: there is some wikis that are not official, example one show for girls which i hate but my girlfriend watches it, it's here but not official wikia, it's older dead one. http://shake-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Shake_it_up!_Wiki official wikia is here shakeitup.wikia there are other wikis i remember dead and want to report them i will inform you soon plese reply thanks also i created those useless pages in past at shake-it-up wikia but now i changed, i'm a good guy! i think i was watching to much pornz and stuff at that time and i got madness, lol. but now i'm a good guy. :Hi, if you have strong reasons to close a particular wiki, please use and include all the details. Someone can look into it then -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) thx ok thanks i will call my old friend. hope he isn't mad at me. he has an account here (something like funny boy) but he doesn't use that much. he just wanted as me to close these wikis they are dead and he told me he tried to report these wikis but the admins didn't care or didn't look into problems. i don't see why this wikia would be useful anyway. i will leave signature to show it was me. then you can delete these posts. thanks for listening me. 12:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) i have been blocked, wtf? My old friend micheal who apologised for what he did (yet, he told me he hates Disney-Channel so much that he still vandalised) phone-called me today at 15:00 PM. From what I can see, I tried to leave you a message with my username FunnyBoy2012 but VegaDark has blocked me for no reason, maybe thinking because I vandalised, in fact Michael the anonymous contributor did. So what if I am in Michael's range of block? I didn't deserve this! I know that might sound strange but I want to know why I have been blocked. Nonetheless, I want to tell about the closure of this wikia and many others and since I can't do anything about it, I thought you can take care since you are the one who can help me right now. I have been blocked globally, so I never expected this to happen and right now at phone I told Michael about this and he said he is sincerly sorry but I don't believe him as he might return but the range block is NOT recommended as I may need to edit other wikis as well but not because of him, I just want to help. He is my neighbour too and we are friends, even if sometimes we argue for small things, we are still friends and now that he told me that he needs me to close these wikis, well, I figured it's time to go back. Although he didn't told me what he did to cause that fucking block that caught my username into the block. Well whatever, I don't care for my account as I don't use it that much, all I wanted was to report some dead wikis like this one on the wikia central, yet somehow I get blocked for some weird reason. So thanks a lot for listening me and I hope Michael grows up someday. I will leave my IP adress here because I want you to know "I" was and not Micheal. Thanks. 15:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't know about this. It sounds like vandalism came from an IP that you also used. If that's the case, then we have to block to protect the site. If you want to discuss this further, please use the contact form -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) hello hi it's me again. it sounds i'm unlucky but whatever, i contacted wiki staff using your contact form already few days ago now i'm waiting response hope they remove this wikia and others that are dead. oh and i was blocked on 13th august, lol. 09:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't get a reply, please leave the name you used here and I'll check the mail. It's possible something got lost -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC)